Pedazos de Utopía
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Akashi relata fragmentos de su vida, de sus memorias. El como formó una familia, como partes de si se despedazaron, como creció y aprendió a ser un soporte pero también como entendió lo que era ser humano, lo que era 'ser madre'.[MPREG] "No hubo más soledad, solo había utopías" Recordatorio y remake de un viejo conjunto de drabbles para el mes MuraAka.


_Hola, se que he estado ausente pero prometí esta historia y no me gusta romper una promesa tan firme. Aportado al mes MuraAka traigo un pequeño relato que les refrescará la memoria ¿Pueden recordar aquellas viejas historias? Disfrútenlo y gracias por considerarme este mes!_

* * *

 _"Tal vez ya habías escuchado de esa historia, él la contó hace tiempo atrás. Él dijo cosas hermosas, palabras que nadie superará. No haré de esto una competencia, no haremos las cosas de la forma que él hizo, solo compartiré mi versión de la historia, los fragmentos de mi memoria._

 _Todo empezó hace veinte años cuando éramos unos jóvenes y todo parecía simple. Tal vez en ese entonces no medimos la magnitud de nuestros actos, tropezamos muchas veces y sin embargo cada caída valió la pena pues levantarnos junto a ellos fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado._

 _Mi historia junto a ellos comenzó así…."_

Giró un par de veces aquel dispositivo como si una parte de él no aceptara tal realidad. Se detuvo, no solo él si no todo, su mundo, sus planes, sus metas, el tiempo. Se sentó en la orilla de la bañera con cuidado. Su bata de baño en seda blanca, el piso pulcro, un cuarto de ducha tan grande como una habitación, un gran imperio no comparado con lo que la vida había anunciado en ese instante. Dos rayitas, de un color entre rosa y melón, una grata sorpresa aunque tal vez no para todos. Sonrió ladino, con esa malicia típica de él, aunque instantáneamente esa misma risa se volvió más natural, más fluida, más sincera y suave.

Estaba en cinta, no había más que decir.

 **Pedazos de Utopía (Hola, soy mamá).**

[Por Yisuscraist of yaoi]

No tenía motivos para ocultarlo a nada ni nadie, Akashi Seijuro era un joven cuidadoso con sus actos, precavido, pero eso no significaba que tras haber hecho una locura no haría otra más. Se postró frente a su padre, demostró no tener ni un gramo de temor y le dijo con su sublime claridad y suave voz.

—Padre, estoy en cinta—el hombre dejó de leer un momento sus finanzas y estampó sobre la mesa el documento quitándose las gafas.

—¿Qué has dicho?—cuestionó como si aquello fuese una broma.

—Estoy esperando un bebé—dijo con naturalidad sentándose en la silla de frente y entrelazando sus propios dedos.

—¿En que estabas pensando, Seijuuro?—preguntó un poco irritado—¿Crees que es momento para esto? Estamos a mitad de un negocio importante y…

—Silencio…—se dirigió hacia él como si fuera un súbdito y no su propio padre —si te lo cuestionas enfrentaré totalmente mi responsabilidad—rio ladino— no sería mejor que tu si no lo hiciera ¿No es así?

Su padre iracundo golpeó la mesa con el puño por las palabras de su hijo. Akashi alzó una ceja, supo que había dado justo en el punto. Antes de que el hombre le lanzara con una lluvia de represarías y prejuicios infundados decidió sacar su carta victoriosa. Era bien sabido que su padre tenía hijos ilegítimos después de que su madre falleciera así eran las cosas más nunca dio la cara. Él no era como su padre, nunca lo sería, tal vez sería peor en otros aspectos pero si se trata de dar la cara por su hijo lo haría sin importar el precio.

—Renuncio…—dijo poniéndose de pie de su asiento dejando a su padre con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

—Seijuuro,, ¡No puedes renunciar a ser mi hijo!—exclamó el hombre.

—Lo estoy haciendo —dijo sin más — pues sé que no aceptarás un nieto, entonces está bien si finges nunca haber tenido un hijo ¿No?

Sin más se dirigió hacia la salida del gran estudio no sin antes recibir un malintencionado comentario de su progenitor.

—Veremos si sobrevives afuera sin todo tu imperio, que te mantenga ese vago que tienes como novio.

Si, las cosas no serían fáciles.

 _"Después de aquella pelea recurrí a la única persona que podía recurrir. Nunca tuve un gramo de miedo por mí, por tener un hijo. No temía por mi destino, por las dificultades que enfrentaría pues todas mis preocupaciones iban dirigidas a él, a Atsushi…_

 _Supongo que es lo que llaman estar enamorado, cuando dejas de pensar que eres lo más importante en tu vida…"_

Akashi abrió los ojos después de aquel recuerdo, después de esos instantes en que dijo adiós a esa vida llena de lujos, a quien hasta hace unas semanas era su única familia. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora en aquella cama estaban las personas con las que quería compartir su vida. Hace un mes, cuando descubrió la verdad y huyó de su mansión, terminó en casa de Murasakibara.

El hogar del joven era bastante humilde, apenas trataba de un apartamento con una pequeña sala pegada a la cocina, un baño en el que apenas se podía caminar y una habitación donde tenían todo lo necesario. Es posible que el tamaño total de esa casa fuese el tamaño de su antigua sala y sin embargo amaba cada rincón y cada detalle de ese sitio. Ahí, donde no había huecos vacíos o habitaciones innecesarias, se sentía más cerca de él, de Murasakibara.

Su sueño había sido interrumpido de una forma dulce, de un pelimorado charlando a su pancita, de esos cabellos rozándole la piel, de sus facciones y gestos graciosos cuando charlaba con su bebé. Apenas esa noche le había dicho la verdad, apenas unas horas antes había dicho "Serás papá".

Tardó un tiempo, no había causa, no tenía miedo, solo quería dar paso a un momento especial, a un instante propicio para ello, a estar seguros de que así era. Pero tras días y días de nauseas, cansancio y sensaciones extrañas terminó por aceptarlo, terminó por decirlo, había alguien más a bordo de esa pequeña barca.

—Buenos días…—susurró acariciando los cabellos de Murasakibara. Este sonrió besando su pancita desnuda y respondió igual.

—Buen día, Aka-chin ¿Cómo está el bebé?—dijo pegando su oreja esperando escucharlo.

—Aun no puedo sentirlo, dentro de poco…—susurró peinándolo hacia atrás y perdiéndose en él, en ese amor tan puro — prepararé el desayuno.

Y aun cuando hiciera puchero la hora de hacer las labores del hogar había llegado.

 _"Muchas personas se preguntaron en aquel entonces como por mi actitud cometí un 'error' tan grave. Mi padre, compañeros, conocidos, todos murmuraron sobre ello pero yo no consideraba error algo que con amor se hacía. Sí, yo hablando de amor, yo quien no se detuvo por sus amigos terminé inusualmente enamorado de alguien como él. Cuando todos se cuestionaban sobre mi 'error' y sobre él yo conocía, como siempre, la respuesta._

 _Cuando llegué a casa de Atsushi ese día en que renuncié a mi imperio él preparó galletas para mí y no preguntó nada. Nos sentamos a ver el televisor en su único sillón y me dormí en sus brazos. Nunca pidió que me quedase, tampoco que me fuera. Atsushi nunca hablaba de dinero, de fallos, de aciertos, nunca me vio como alguien a quien temer, como un medio para el poder, como un líder. Atsushi me hacía sentir más como el humano que soy, lejos de mis problemas, de las finanzas, de los negocios, lejos de esas realidades absorbentes, más cerca de una vida perfecta y feliz._

 _¿Se preguntan aun por qué cometí ese 'error' con Atsushi? La respuesta es que él es mi utopía"_

Su vientre había crecido considerablemente, los antojos se basaban de dulces como paletas, maibos y demás. Akashi estaba un tanto frustrado por que tendrían dificultades, no podrían comprar una hermosa cuna, ni siquiera alcanzaba para una usada. Concentrarían sus gastos para medicamentos, pañales, ropa, lo necesario. Revisaba los gastos del mes, se encargaba de la limpieza y preparaba comida. Mataba sus tardes mientras él no estaba ordenando la casi vacía alacena y buscando algún trabajo que en su condición pudiera hacer pero era difícil.

Estaba un poco, o bastante, preocupado y no quería llamar a su padre para pedirle ayuda pues sería romper su orgullo cosa que solo haría por Atsushi.

Aun así sus penas pasaban cuando él llegaba a casa. Sus cabellos alborotados por viajar en bicicleta, esa chamarra de cuero que le regaló Aomine y le hacía ver tremendamente sexy, ese porte de hombre maduro escondiendo a un niño tierno y una ración de dulces que sobraban en la pastelería y que compartía con él. Akashi reía sutil mientras se sentaban en el sillón a escuchar sobre el día del pelimorado y lo alimentaba con pockys y barras de chocolate pues sabía que aun ese pequeño detalle era valioso, que Atsushi compartiera su botín con él significaba que era muy importante para él.

—Parece que no podremos pagar la cuna…—dijo Akashi recargándose en el sillón y acariciando su vientre. Murasakibara ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—Mucho mejor, así dormiremos juntos muy cerca los tres ¿No es así?—y los ojos de Akashi brillaron nuevamente.

Atsushi hacía de su mundo algo simple y hermoso.

 _"Para nosotros fue difícil adaptarnos. Atsushi podía ser berrinchudo y junto a mis cambios de humor fue complejo. Hubo una vez en que ambos discutimos, fue nuestra primera pelea y todo por una ducha que me negué a tomar. No es que fuese una persona poco higiénica, de hecho podía presumir de serlo pero simplemente tuve ese impulso de querer reñir que hasta ese día era desconocido para mí. En fin, víctima de mis ataques hormonales y mi posición de 'no voy a disculparme' pasó una eternidad en la que no nos miramos…_

 _Esa eternidad apenas duró treinta minutos, entonces él…"_

Akashi estaba recostado en la cama de lado y con esa barriga enorme de ocho meses. En esos meses habían pasado por un sinfín de cosas entre cómicas y difíciles, entre idas al hospital, anomalías que le preocuparon y un posible parto adelantado. Lo tenían inusualmente sensible, inclusive había llorado al saber que Kuroko ya había dado a luz a su hijo y le reclamó tanto a él como a Kagami por haberle vencido dos veces en la vida. Después se dio cuenta de que aquella rabieta fue vergonzosa y volvió de nueva cuenta a llorar.

Murasakibara intentaba sobrellevar esos cambios de la mejor manera. Cuando Akashi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas le besaba las mejillas hasta que estas retrocedían como guerreros vencidos y el pelirrojo regordete dormía en sus brazos. Buscaba la forma de hacerlo sonreír, de olvidar lo que le incomodara y consentirlo pero nunca, en esos siete meses compartiendo techo, había sido culpable de su llanto así que se sentía fatal.

Dejó de lado el patito de hule en la tina y observó a través de la puerta de la habitación al chico recostado aplastando un peluche. Murasakibara suspiró preocupado, fue hacia un armario viejo que estaba cerca de la sala y rebuscó entre las cosas que ahí había. Estaban las pertenecías de Akashi cuando recién llegó a casa, ropa elegante que ya no le quedaba y las pocas cosas que logró sacar de aquel lugar. Una caja encima de todo era lo que buscaba y al bajarla un pequeño papel cayó. Lo observó un momento, pareció no darle mucha importancia y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras con caja en mano iba a la habitación de su pareja.

Había estado ahí media hora en absoluto silencio, lo suficiente como para querer llorar también pero debía ser fuerte. Murasakibara fue hacia la cama, se sentó a un lado y acarició los cabellos rojizos del chico, Akashi alzó la vista con sus ojos cristalinos y con una hermosa sonrisa junto con la caja que contenía su juego de Shogi el pelimorado hizo una invitación inusual.

—Quiero jugar con Aka-chin —sugirió él.

—¿Sabes jugar Shogi?—preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas. Murasakibara negó.

—Pero estoy seguro que te ganaré y si lo hago tomarás esa ducha —Akashi rió sentándose en la cama mientras sacaba el viejo y empolvado juego encima de esta colocando las piezas con maestría.

—Nunca me niego a un duelo…—dijo más tranquilo. Nadie le había vencido y ese día tampoco ocurriría. Apenas movió una pieza el enorme chico sentado encima de la cama frente a él miró como si analizara o pudiese entender lo que significaba. Hizo un movimiento y Akashi rápidamente realizó un ataque.—realmente no sabes lo que haces…

—No…pero no perderé—dijo infantilmente.

—Amo tu determinación…—comentó, Murasakibara sintió emoción al haber escuchado eso pues temía que Akashi se hubiese molestado tanto como para dejarlo de amar. Con ojos brillosos le dijo con firmeza como si se confesara por primera vez.

—Yo amo totalmente a Aka-chin—el pelirrojo le miró con sorpresa, sonrió, había sido derrotado con una trampa tan buena.

Solo quedó hacer de lado el juego, estirar sus brazos hacia el pelimorado y solicitar un beso. Aceptó su destino en la tina, con el patito y el jabón, con su enorme pancita brillando de limpia y algunas risas discretas dentro de su mundo de felicidad.

 _"El día en que di a luz recibí tres sorpresas inesperadas. Dos de ellas estaban en el cunero con las manos unidas, el otro estaba de pie frente a ese cristal observándolos. Atsushi siempre hacia cosas hermosas por mí, tal vez él no podía entender la magnitud de sus actos, el significado dentro de ellos o el por qué los hacia pero si yo pudiera tener el honor de explicarlo en su nombre aquel motivo se llamaba amor…_

 _Ese día en que di a luz la oscuridad de mi pasado se desvaneció."_

Akashi abrió los ojos después de un merecido descanso. Para sorpresa de la pareja esa 'anomalía' resultó ser un par de bebes. Murasakibara había abierto los ojos de golpe y dicho infantilmente "el bebé está repetido", Akashi tuvo que explicarle que eran gemelos. Después de las risas y las felicitaciones su primer amanecer como madre no solo dio paso a ello si no a su 'recontratación' como hijo.

—Atsushi te contactó…—dijo a la presencia en su habitación. Ese día del Shogi su pareja había encontrado el número del padre de Akashi y por ende supuso que le había llamado. Ahora aquel hombre de traje y con ojeras pronunciadas estaba de pie a varios pasos de su cama.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—dijo el hombre.

—Los gastos del hospital, y por qué conozco a Atsushi más que a nadie en este mundo—contestó mirándole ladino. Su padre entrecerró los ojos— cuando amas a alguien es lo normal, conocerlo, saber hasta sus mentiras y sus verdades…

—Ellos son hermosos…—dijo fuera de contexto, luego se negó, él había llegado a otra cosa a aquel sitio— lo siento, hijo…

Akashi no respondió, solo bajó la vista y estiró un poco la mano que aún tenía la intravenosa para recuperar la energía perdida. Su padre dudó un poco, se acercó y colocó su mano encima de la de su hijo. El trato se había cerrado de una forma silenciosa, Akashi agradecía a Atsushi por ese momento, a su padre por haber atendido el llamado, por todas aquellas veces en las que no fue a sus festivales escolares y a celebrar sus logros, todo se compensaba en ese instante, en que su familia tenía cinco integrantes.

 _"Y aun cuando la felicidad llegó a nuestros días, aun en esos momentos en que Atsushi dormía con Akari y Akita en la sala de casa, cuando intentaba alimentarlos por su cuenta y nuestra cocina terminaba hecha un lio con cabellos llenos de papilla y paredes embarradas, pese a que bañarse en un principio fue un lio pues ellos pataleaban y no se calmaban con nada los días pasaron, la familia era grande, demasiada para un solo nido y tuvimos que buscar algo más grande._

 _La pastelería creció, los bebés dejaron de ser bebés, empezaron a hablar, a preguntar cosas, a construir sus personalidades. Sufrieron, Atsushi lloró con ellos y yo fui la fortaleza que buscaba sostenerlos._

 _En embargo, aun cuando las mañanas se decoraban de rosa a su lado, junto a nuestros hijos, aun no podía decir que éramos totalmente familia, aun había algo pendiente…"_

Ese día escucho a Atsushi hablando con sus hijos, les dijo que mamá no estaba de humor y que se portasen bien. Akari había reñido con Akashi debido a que no le dejó ir a una fiesta y aun cuando podía haber controlado la situación poniendo su expresión de emperador solo se encerró en su cuarto perdido en sus pensamientos. Akari supo que hizo mal, Akita le recriminó mientras iban al cuarto y Atsushi sintió que por primera vez la fortaleza, el soporte de su familia, se había desmoronado.

No se sentía listo para tener que ser él quien controlase a sus hijos adolescentes y hormonales, rebeldes y complicados. Era Akashi quien hacia ese gran trabajo, lo admiraba por ello y quería que se recuperase antes de que los problemas crecieran.

Entró a la habitación, vio a Akashi acostado abrazando una almohada y recordó aquellos días, hacia quince años atrás. Él no había cambiado, seguía tan hermoso o tal vez más, tan único. Recordó aquel viejo truco del Shogi y buscó en el cajón el juego, se mantuvo un rato observando las piezas de la caja y la cerró yendo hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres jugar?...—preguntó Atsushi dejando la caja sobre la cama. Akashi no se movió, solo se quedó apretando las cobijas.

—Después de tantos años sigues sin saber jugarlo…—susurró.

—Pero la última vez te gané…—Akashi bufó y hundió más el rostro en la cama.

—No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco…—se quejó, Murasakibara supo que seguía molesto, que de hecho lo de su hijo había sido un pretexto para desencadenar una rabia encarnada en él, una incomodidad grande, algo que le había estado golpeteando los pensamientos.—inclusive sobre ello…no sabes jugar.—fue cruel diciendo eso, lo sabía. Decir que él, su pareja, no sabía jugar el juego de amar era algo que tenía atorado en la garganta y que pensó expresar pero ahora solo insinuarlo le había dolido como un cristal clavado en el pecho.

—Entonces es mi turno de perder…—dijo tocando los cabellos de Akashi. Se levantó de la cama dejándolo ahí con el tablero de Shogi frente a sus ojos y un torbellino de dudas, de dolor.

Akashi no estaba listo para todo lo que venía, ni siquiera Atsushi lo estaba pues no digería bien el concepto de familia, el concepto de compromiso.

Estiró la mano hacia la caja de Shogi y la abrió un poco. Algo brilló entre las piezas, una cosa circular, plateada, hermosa. Akashi abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó ese anillo, se levantó de la cama aun cuando las piezas cayeron en el suelo y abrió la puerta de golpe. Fue hacia la habitación donde Atsushi estaba y sus labios temblaban.

—Atsushi…—y ahí mismo estaba él abrazando a un arrepentido Akari que lloraba en sus brazos. Esa sensación que tenía su hijo la estaba teniendo él.—Akari…

—Él lo siente pero es un idiota…—dijo Akita a lado de su madre.—hablo de Akari antes de que quieras reprenderme…—Akashi miró a su hijo y este con ojos llorosos fue con él a disculparse, con un abrazo, con tristeza por haber herido a mamá.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse con los tres…—dijo Atsushi después de escuchar su ronda de disculpas. No era Akashi mal madre por no dejar a Akari ir a donde quería, ni Akari por reclamarle, era él por no tomar nunca esa clase de situaciones por las riendas y dejarle todo a Akashi —quiero ser más responsable de los tres, no ser solamente amigo de mis hijos si no …ser también su padre cuando lo necesiten.

—Atsushi…—la mano de Akashi se abrió, ahí seguía ese anillo de compromiso brillando.

—Creo que han pasado quince años y me tardé, disculpa Aka-chin… quiero que nuestra familia sea oficialmente familia…—sus hijos se sorprendieron, Akashi aún más que ellos y este apretó el anillo negando.

—No puedo aceptarlo…—hubo un silencio—no aun ni en mis condiciones…

Todos se miraron entre sí. ¿Podría ser que un momento mágico de reconciliación como ese se vería opacado con otra sombra? Bueno, aquello no era de esa manera. Akashi sonrió y explicó el porqué de su derrumbe, dio causa a todas sus dudas, al miedo, a la incertidumbre.

—Después de que nazca podremos hablar de ello…—dijo tocándose el vientre, fue inesperado para los tres pero con un abrazo grupal cayeron en la realidad. No estaba en planes, de hecho Akashi se había disculpado pues se sentía algo viejo para tener un hijo más, algo fuera de forma.

 _"Volvimos a ser una familia por cuatro mil vez en nuestras vidas pues cada día durante quince años volvíamos a construir ese hogar. El día de nuestra boda ya éramos cinco, nuevamente, bajo el mismo techo, papá se había ido para siempre pero su foto estaba en la celebración junto a la de mamá con quien se había disculpado por sus actos justo en su lecho de muerte. Ese día de la boda conocí más hermanos, aquellos que él no había reconocido, algunos parecidos, otros diferentes, todos aceptándome en sus vidas._

 _Posiblemente pronto la vida me hará estar más rodeado, presiento que pronto tendré nietos, que mis hijos formaran sus caminos y que pese a estar en otros hogares, en sus nuevas familias, seguiré siendo esa madre que espero ellos sean para sus hijos. Siempre estaremos unidos._

 _Vivimos todos felices por siempre pues no hubo más soledad, solo había utopías."_

 _FIN_

* * *

 _¿Recuerdan **Hola, soy papá?** Pues es un remake un poco más detallado del punto de vista de Akashi con fragmenos ineditos. Se los debía y aprovecho el mes MuraAka para compartirlo. _

_No es la gran cosa pero espero que les gustase._

 **-Yisus**


End file.
